We're Off to See the Wizard
by hanilove
Summary: This is what happens when Draco and Harry get sent to Dumbledore's office one night. This is also what happens when I have too much free time. Enjoy!


**Hey! I am so bored because I don't have homework, and I was reading Harry Potter… I think I shouldn't have done that because now I just had the weirdest daydream ever and I needed to write it down. Then I thought that this would make the strangest one- shot ever (and that's what happens when you put my Harry Potter books next to my computer -.-'). It is set in the fifth year. Well, on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Voldemort would have died a long time ago… **

One fine evening in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter was walking along and minding his own business, when suddenly, Voldemort appears!!! Just kidding, he doesn't, but a certain Draco Malfoy does. Now, if you know anything about Harry Potter, than you know that Harry and Draco are the worst of enemies. If you don't than a) shame on you, and b) why are you even reading this?!?!?! 

Anyway, as I previously stated, Draco Malfoy walked out from around the corner, and suddenly bumped into Harry. "Watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco sneered in his usual 'I'm so high above you, you will never compare to me' tone of voice **(stupid superiority complex)**. "How about you watch it, you stupid blonde." Harry retorted **(no offence to all the blonde readers. A few of my friends are blonde and are really, really smart.)**. Then they both raised their fists to punch each others lights out.

Now, it would have worked if the two of them weren't in the dungeons, where all the sounds echoed, and if they weren't in front of the infamous old bat, Professor Severus Snape's classroom, where he was grading the seventh year's essays on the proper use of the Felix Felicis potion. He had heard the ruckus and came out of his old, dusty classroom in time to stop the boys from killing each other (or at least from getting broken noses and black eyes). "What is the meaning of all this commotion?" Snape asked in his cold (and slightly nasal) voice. "Nothing professor, just saying that Potter, here, needs new glasses so he can better WATCH WHERE HE'S GOING!" Draco's tone got more and more sarcastic the further he went on in his sentence. "I need glasses?" Harry asked incredulously, "You bumped into me, you weirdo!" "Weirdo? Is that the best you can do?!" "What? You can do better?" "Actually yes I can! I would start by saying that you're a-""ENOUGH!!" yelled the old bat, I mean, Snape. "You two head straight to the Headmaster's office, NOW!"

The two boys ran straight down the corridor, and up the stairs until in less than five minutes, they were halfway to the office of Professor Dumbledore, where they had stopped to walk the rest of the way. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Harry started to hum a little tune that sounded strangely familiar. Come to think of it, I am certain that even I have heard it before… Now I remember! It's called, "We're Off to See the Wizard", you know, from the Wizard of Oz movie? Yeah, that song."Oh, no… not that song!" Draco basically screamed in Harry's ear. "OW! Why shouldn't I sing it?" Harry inquired as they walked down the empty hallway. "Because, it's against school rules to sing it." A voice said behind them. Harry and Draco both turned, startled, and drew their wands. "Hey! It's just me!" Hermione said, as she was startled when they both turned with their wands pointed at her. They put their wands down and Harry was the first to speak. "Why is it against school rules to sing "We're Off to See the Wizard", Hermione?" "Dumbledore had it banned a year after the movie came out because whenever students came to see him, they sang that song. One day, he cracked and banned that song being sung." Well, when you think about it, wouldn't you ban that song if whenever anyone came to see you, they sang it, and over the course of an entire year? Harry then asked another very good question. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" "Well… dinner's over and Ron and I were worried about you so I came looking for you. What are you doing with Malfoy?" Hermione asked him, a suspicious look placed firmly on her face. "We were about to have a fist fight when Snape sent us to Dumbledore's office. That's actually where we were going now." Harry answered. "Well, ok, but you better hurry up. Filch is sure to be on the prowl soon, and he might get the wrong idea and give you detentions." With that, Hermione left and the boys continued their trek to the great wizard's office.

It had gone very silent between them as they walked through the hallowed halls of the very old and unbearably large school, when Draco started humming a very familiar (and forbidden) tune. "Oh, no Malfoy! Don't do it, it's against the rules!" Harry exclaimed. "Well, as I figure, we're already in trouble, and honestly, what are you afraid of? You've broken at least 90% of the school's rules in your first year alone, Potter." He had a very good point, and Harry just had to admit, that fact was very true. So they walked the rest of the way to Dumbledore's office singing "We're Off to See the Wizard" (except for the last ten feet to Dumbledore's office… singing that there would have been suicide).

**Well there you go. That is the result of what happens when I have too much free time on my hands. Seriously, that's really all there is to it. **

…

…

**What are you still doing here…?**

…

…

**Seriously, why are you still here?**

…

**Well, if you really want to make yourself useful, then review. **

…

**Well, what are you waiting for? The rain? Get reviewing!!!! ;D**


End file.
